Illusion, Reality, or Something More?
by Chibitaku
Summary: A magician never reveals their secrets, but most of them are just illusions, tricks of the mind. Others, maybe it's really magic. Who's to say what it is... Either way, an illusionist is to keep a secret, no matter how deep or dark the history is. Everyone has a story, everyone wants revenge...


**I hope this isn't too ****terribly bad... It features 2 OCs mainly, with a few surprises...**

**So... Enjoy... **

**It takes place in the near future... many years after the events of Black Butler 2...**

* * *

_8:00 p.m.  
October 06, 2027  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
United States_

The room was dark, completely dark. An audience sat in suspense waiting for the show to begin. A magic show, featuring one of the youngest magicians to walk out onto the stage and begin her show.

From the stage, two search-lights lit up, illuminating the dark room and pointing to a section of the stage. The crowd was on their feet, gasping and waiting for the magician to appear, but there was nothing. Panic filled, many believing something had happened to the magician.

Before anyone could leave, a voice boomed throughout the theatre. "That's what happens when you expect the expected my friends." A female voice sang through the room. The searchlights pointed to the opposite side where again no one was to be found.

Then a sudden cloud of smoke appeared where they connected, revealing a girl, she had long, fiery auburn hair and wore a dress that was black, with one long sleeve. At the end of that sleeve, a bare hand, but the other was covered in a black finger-less glove.

"Miss me?" She asked and made her way to the stage. She walked up the stairs as the lights followed her. "Ladies and Gentlemen, have I not told you to expect the unexpected?" She asked and looked around the room. Many audience members were on their feet cheering and clapping.

When the crowed calmed down enough she spoke again. "Let's not forget, every magician has their assistant. Oh, Alexander!" She called.

A door opened behind her and a man walked out, he wore a sure and had messy black hair, his hands both covered in white gloves, the typical magician outfit as many called it.

"Prepare to be amazed." They both said in unison as the crowd stood and cheered once again.

* * *

_10:36 p.m.  
__September 21, 2017  
__New York City, New York  
__United states_

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please draw your attention to the large screen as the famous illusionist couple attempts their final trick for the evening."

The loud-speaker boomed through the stadium, shaking the walls and all the watchers alike. Everyone held their breath as the two on the screen climbed into the metal box.

The couple was in fact Mr. and Mrs. Kalison, a couple that had grown famous for their "magic" acts. They had performed for years together, traveling everywhere with their young daughter Mironica.

The box was chained tight after they climbed in.

"Now watch in amazement as Frank Kalison and his beautiful wife Isabella break free of their prison after being dunked into this tank." The announcer said as a large tank appeared, rising from the ground, underneath the box.

The crowd was on their feet, in anticipation. They watched as the box containing the couple was lowered into the tank of water.

"Now watch as these masters escape their small space and watery prison."

Everyone watched, and waited for what seemed like forever.

They never came out.

Mironika watched in horror. Would her parents escape? She was only ten and the thought of her parents dying would be nothing but trouble for her.

After fifteen minutes, the box was lifted from the tank and opened. Emerging were not two living magicians, but two victims to a cruel death.

The crowed gasped in horror and many screamed. The young girl took off running the opposite direction, out of the stadium.

She knew that trick, he parents had performed it too many times. Too many things would have to go wrong for them to fail. That was no accident.

That was murder...

* * *

_10:46 p.m.  
October 6, 2027  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
United States  
_

The show was nearly over, and everyone around them knew it. The crowd had been amazed over and over by the mysterious girl and her assistant Alexander. After intense illusions that only she could perform.

After a classic, yet extreme card trick, the girl stood to the front of the stage and looked over the audience. She raised her gloved hand and everyone fell silent. She brought it down to her face and pushed some hair out of her eyes. She smiled to the audience and finally spoke.

"For my last trick, I want everyone to close their eyes." She called and looked over. "Everyone's eyes must be closed."

The audience complied and closed their eyes. After a moment she spoke again. "I want everyone to keep them closed until I count to five."

"One.  
Two.  
Before I continue I want to say something. You need to believe what you see, right now your eyes are closed and you see darkness.  
Three.  
Who's to say that's what you will see with them open?  
Four.  
What if my trick is nothing but a prank I'm pulling?  
Five."

The audience opened their eyes, and saw complete and total darkness. No lights, murmurs were heard echoing through the theatre where they all sat.

"That's the beauty of it,you can never trust your eyes, because they can deceive you." The girl's voice echoed throughout the room. "Tell me, are the lights out? Or did you really open your eyes? Perhaps you've suddenly gone blind. That is the beauty of the illusion, the uncertainty of what's happening. Because if you focus too hard."

The magician paused and the search lights fell on the stage, they had her gloved hand in the air once again. "You might not see what you really need to see."

The lights went out again and when they turned back on she was on top of a large beam in the center of the stage. "I had a lovely time, but our time together has to end. That was the last trick I had up my sleeve." With that she pulled a single card from her one sleeve and held it between her fingers.

"Goodnight." The magician called, with a puff of smoke she vanished, leaving dozens of cards flying out into the audience, the assistant, Alexander, vanishing as well.

* * *

**Bare with me on this guys... Anyway, you'll see where the Black Butler falls into place soon enough...**

**But... is it good enough to continue?**


End file.
